Siempre
by Gravity Keehl
Summary: Porque iba a sonreír siempre. Incluso después de morir. Nori/Akemi


**Notas:** un pequeño homenaje a la muerte de Akemi. Ah, y una pareja rara que me propuso como reto la comunidad Crack!andRoll ;).

_Disclaimer: Saikano no es mío. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El tiempo estaba agitado.

Eso era algo que se veía a simple vista; el cielo de pronto se había convertido en un bosque de caos relampagueante. El viento golpeaba con fuerza las ventanas de la casa, que trastabillaban en ecos por cada una de las habitaciones vacías del hogar. Pronto habría tormenta. Una que, sin duda, sería de lo más alucinante.

Nori apoyó el mentón sobre la palma de la mano y el codo contra el respaldo del sofá donde se sentaba desmadejadamente. Sus ojos iban vagando de un modo distraído de la vista espectral del exterior, al interior muerto de la casa. Del caos a la calma, de la calma al caos. Suspiró sonoramente, quizás lamentándose de no haber hecho como Shuji y Chise, que habían huido del pueblo al ver que la guerra ya era una realidad.

Sonrió. Sin duda esperaba que les fuera bien. No hubiera soportado que cualquiera de sus compañeros, amigos quizás, terminase mal parado por esa estúpida guerra.

_Cualquiera… _

El sonido del teléfono en una mesita próxima le hizo dar un respigo. Mas, cuando se hubo calmado se lo quedó mirando con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, preguntándose quien demonios querría hablar con él a esas horas.

Se acercó lentamente, con prudencia, y descolgó el aparato para llevárselo a una oreja.

─¿Diga?

─Nori-san…

El chico se quedó estupefacto. Conocía esa voz; era la hermana pequeña de Akemi, esa niña risueña que siempre andaba pisándole los talones. Sin embargo el tono no correspondía para nada a su habitual actitud.

El sonido de lo que probablemente eran sollozos llegaban de un modo mecanizado a través del auricular. Nori sintió como un mal presentimiento parecía descender por su garganta lentamente para instalarse en su vientre como un líquido de la consistencia del plomo.

─Nori-san, tienes que venir… Akemi… mi hermana está…

En una situación normal habría tratado de calmar a la niña, quizás incluso le hubiera dedicado alguna palabra de consuelo y habría bromeado. Pero en aquel instante, simplemente, no podía. Una extraña parálisis se había apoderado de cada uno de sus miembros y sentía como todos sus sentidos estaban centrados en aquel hilo de voz que le llegaba desde el otro lado del auricular.

Sentía que sus siguientes palabras podían hacerle morir en el acto o elevarle por encima de cualquier mal presentimiento.

Oyó como la pequeña tragaba saliva y su llanto quebrado fue una realidad a través de la línea.

─Mi hermana ha muerto.

La mano que sostenía el teléfono se convirtió de pronto en una crispada porción de vivo hielo que soltó el aparato secamente. Nori lo vio caer y en ese instante supo que su alma había huido del cuerpo.

Fuera los truenos morían tras los rugidos del mar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba muerta.

_Muerta_.

Akemi, su Akemi, la niña de la risa perpetua, la que no había crecido en mente desde que había cumplido cinco años. La que iba con los chicos, la que tenía malas costumbres tales como subirse a los árboles, bromear con temas serios y hechizarle desde que la había visto por primera vez.

Akemi.

Akemi…

Entre un huracán de emociones y algo nebuloso que emergía de sus ojos completamente abiertos, Nori sintió como las mejillas se le contraían y los labios esbozaban por sí mismos una sonrisa que en otra ocasión habría sido despreocupada. En aquel momento solo era de vana histeria.

_No puede ser_.

Era tan simple como eso: no podía ser. Seguro que era una broma. Sí… una broma…

Iría a casa de Akemi, tal como se lo había prometido a su hermana, y la encontraría escondida en alguna esquina, sonrisa en boca, lista para saltarle encima en el momento en que la descubriera.

Era normal, ¿no? Akemi era así.

Akemi _era_…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miró sin ver el rostro de nívea piel que asomaba entre una mata de desordenado cabello negro, un velo de oscuridad y una neblina que él mismo llevaba instalada en los ojos desde hacía días.

Había quien decía que las personas, una vez muertas, tienen una expresión de paz tan real que parece que tan solo estén dormidas. A él le hubiera gustado que Akemi tan sólo descanse en paz pero, en aquel momento, esa afirmación sólo se le antojaba una estúpida mentira.

Akemi no parecía estar dormida. Simplemente parecía estar muerta. Nada más que eso.

Sonrió, aún frente al féretro, preguntádonse si el espectro de lo que quedaba de Akemi estaba en aquel momento ahí. ¿Quién sabía…? Quizás estaba de pie en la entrada de la edificación, con la espalda apoyada en una pared y cruzada de brazos. Sonriendo, como siempre.

Quizás estaba aún más cerca ─a su lado, incluso─, frente a su propio cuerpo vacío, cerrando su pequeña e invisible mano entorno a la de Nori, en un gesto mudo de cariño.

Quizás estaba parada frente a sí, con los brazos atados a la cintura del chico y labio posado sobre labio de la consistencia del aire.

Sonrió. Quizás se estaba volviendo masoquista. Quizás empezaba a divagar tanto que ya había perdido la frontera entre lo real y lo imaginario y le parecía que ese pequeño y tímido resplandor en la mejilla de Akemi era una lágrima.

Akemi lloraba.

¿O era él…?

Entonces lo supo: esa lágrima no podía ser de Akemi. Akemi nunca lloraba; se las apañaba para sonreír siempre.

_Siempre._

Despacio, acercó una mano con la sutileza del viento hasta detenerla a escasos centímetros del rostro de la chica. Sus fríos dedos rozaron unos mechones de cabello, perfilaron sin tocar los rasgos blancos de su amiga.

_Siempre. _

Suspiró. Eso no era Akemi. Eso sólo era una burda marioneta sin vida en una caja que iba a ser cubierta de tierra en unas horas.

Akemi simplemente estaba ahí, a su lado. Sólo lo sabía. Aunque no pudiese verla…

─Nos veremos pronto, muy pronto. ─susurró en un hilo de voz que fácilmente pudo haberse difuminado con el rumor a murmuros grabes de la sala.

_Siempre… _


End file.
